MaidenHaoLoveLovePlan
by Rain on your Back
Summary: HXJ. Yoh s'ennuie. Et quand Yoh s'ennuie,il formente des plans. Et s'il décidait d'aider son Nii-san préféré à séduire la fille de ses rêves?
1. MaidentoHao LoveLove Plan

Nom: Maiden-Hao-Love-Love-Plan (inspiré du fan-art Game with Bottle by OkamiKiba13)

Auteur: Rain

Pairing : HaoXJeanne, Yohna, RenTamaHoro.

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à mooiii… Sauf le scénar' ? %)

* * *

POV Yoh

_"Give me a break  
You're so dangerous…"_

Quelle jolie chanson. J'ai bien fait d'acheter ce CD de Cascada. Elle colle avec mon plan.

Quel plan ? Ah mais je vais vous dire.

Avant cela… BOB POWER !

Ahah, gomen', je voulais détendre l'atmosphère un chtit peu, parce que je vous sens tendus, là. C'pas bien d'être tendu pendant les vacances, c'est fait pour souffler voyons !

Pâque approche. Je ne sais pas très bien ce que c'est, Pâque, je vous entends, mais selon mon pote Lyserg, c'est une fête très prisée en France. Heureusement qu'il sait pas pour mon plan quand même, il serait pas content.

Mais Pâque est connue en France. Ahah. Donc, ça colle très bien avec mon nouveau plan.

Parce que le Shaman Fight, ça va cinq minutes, après ça saoule, les combats mortellement fatigants à répétition.

Je m'ennuyais, pour tout dire. Alors j'ai réfléchi. Longtemps. Trèèèès longtemps, parce que tout seul, je vais pas très vite, vous savez.

… Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça à la fin ! C'est dur de réfléchir ! On dirait que vous avez jamais essayé !

… Bah quoi ?

Quand à ma réflexion… J'ai conclu que… Vous ne le direz à personne hein ? Eh ben, pour votre gouverne, bande de lecteurs, c'est plus marrant de coller deux personnes ensemble.

SURTOUT deux personnes comme eux.

Comme qui ? Ben Nii-san et Maiden, pardi !

…

Aha. Je vous entends crier d'ici.

Oui. Je sais qu'ils se « détestent ». Qu'ils sont pas du tout pareils. Qu'ils sont du genre ce-plan-était-ton-dernier-otôto/ami-de-Lyserg. Que Nii-san est sensé être un trèèès méchant pyromane et Maiden une sainte nitouche trèèès en rage après Nii-san.

C'est tout le challenge.

Parce que mon Nii-san préféré, il est vraiment trop psychopathe, et Maiden l'est aussi.

Donc, psycho+psycho= Psycho au carré Personne normale. Comment ça je suis nul en maths ?

Eheh, je suis un Shaman, j'ai autre chose à vivre que des zéros en maths. C'est Anna qu'il faut blâmer, avec ses entrainements impossibles. J'ai jamais pu apprendre mes maths.

Quoi ? Back to the subject ?

Si vous voulez tant que ça savoir ce que je vais faire pour eux… Bande de voyeurs !

Oui, pigé, je m'explique.

Donc. Coller Nii-san avec Maiden. Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire, comme vous dites.

Petit problème numéro 1 : Rackist et Marco. Surtout Marco. Ils sont coincééés, ces vieux ! Coincés comme pas possible, de vrais fossiles vivants. On devrait les donner à un musée. Tiens, je vais les surnommer comme ça pour le reste de cette histoire, je pense. Rackist est « coincé numéro 1 » et Marco « coincé numéro 2 ». Ils tiennent à ce que leur master respectif reste un psycho tout seul et tout triste dans son coin, comme un pas doué. Donc cette fête sera une fête _ado only_.

Petit problème numéro 2 : Maiden elle-même. Parce que Nii-san, je sais qu'il apprécie Maiden-chan. Et encore, apprécier, c'est peu dire, elle l'intéresse à un point pas possible. Je l'ai vu, j'connais ses secrets. Après tout on est frangins. Et puis il aime jouer, c'est un grand joueur. Alors il posera pas de difficultés. Mais Maiden est plutôt timide dans son genre, et convaincue par coincé numéro 2 qu'elle déteste Nii-san – ce qui est sûrement faux. Trouver une approche subtile, donc.

Petit problème numéro 3 : Anna. Ma fiancée voulait une soirée en amoureux après un entrainement du diable, alors maintenant que j'ai un plan à exécuter, je dois trouver une façon de lui dire que… Ben que c'est crâmé quoi. Non j'ai pas trouvé ce plan pour échapper à l'entrainement.

… Je pense que je demanderais à Manta de porter le chapeau concernant le point numéro trois, quand même. Parce que c'est mon presque-frère Manta, d'accord, je ne dis pas le contraire et je le dirais jamais, mais Anna fait trop peur. Vraiment, vraiment trop.

Maintenant, à moi de jouer.

Maiden-Hao-Love-Love-Plan, let's go!

* * *

POV Jeanne

_" Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away  
Your love hits me like no other  
They say I'm a true believer  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just cross my border now  
Just a kiss away…"_

Cette chanson a résonné toute la soirée. Je la trouvais bizarre au début, puis trop près de la réalité, et maintenant elle me fait un peu peur. Je ne pourrais plus l'écouter après ce qui s'est passé.

En tout cas…

Dieu me hait. C'est sûr maintenant.

Mais c'est ma faute aussi, au fond. Comment ai-je pu accepter ? Lyserg-kun m'avait promis que ce serait très simple comme réception, mais pourquoi l'ai-je cru ? Les affaires avec des Asakura, Tao et autres Usui ne sont jamais, _jamais_ simples.

Parce que bien sûr il était là.

Mais commençons par le commencement, vous voulez bien ? J'aurai du mal à tout expliquer sinon.

Lyserg-kun m'a dit que ses amis faisaient une petite fête pour la Pâque –déjà trop étrange, j'aurai du le savoir, et qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller seul, et bla-bla je veux pas être pitoyable…

Alors j'ai dit oui, et je l'ai accompagné, comme un brave toutou qui suivrait son maître partout. Ca sonne vraiment mal, quand même. C'est moi qui suis sensée être son maître. Bref. TOUJOURS se méfier des gamins qui ont des fées roses comme esprits et qui paraissent timides, dirais-je à Marco-san en rentrant. Lyserg-kun va être tué par Marco-san dés que celui-ci saura ce qui s'est passé, j'en suis sûre.

Je portais une robe pourtant du genre simple, bleue avec des reflets blancs, attachée par l'insigne des X-Laws et un serre-tête assorti. Rien de choquant, pas comme ma tenue de combat où les vêtements que je porte dans l'Iron Maiden. En même temps, que voulez-vous ? Si je portais autre chose, ce serait déchiré par l'instrument de torture ! Et puis ça déconcentre les ennemis, de voir une gamine en sous-vêtements.

Je me suis éloignée du sujet je crois.

J'ai cru pourtant que ce serait bien. L'Itako, Anna-san, est venue ouvrir la porte, elle avait l'air moins fermé que d'habitude. Je lui ai serré la main et elle m'a même souri. Il faut croire qu'elle était de bonne humeur. Ou alors qu'elle était heureuse de me jouer pareil tour.

Lyserg a fait toutes les présentations, de Tamamura Tamao-san jusqu'à Oyamada Manta-san. Chacun avait l'air plutôt enchanté de me rencontrer, sauf Ren-san qui était froid comme un glaçon et Manta-san qui était gêné. Puis ils – Yoh-san, Horokeu-san, Ryu-san et Chocolove-san, en fait – ont voulu jouer à un jeu.

J'ai accepté. Pourquoi pas ? Si ça les amuse.

Parce que, franchement, j'ai trois ans de moins qu'eux, mais je crois que je suis plus mature. L'afro surtout est très stupide, avec ses blagues à deux francs, mais bon.

Dés le nom du jeu, j'aurai du partir. Le jeu de la bouteille. Plutôt connu au Japon et en Amérique, c'était nouveau pour une Française comme moi, sinon j'aurais fui en courant.

Ryu-san et Faust-san sont partis vers une sorte de mezzanine, pour « faire la régie ». J'aurai dû comprendre.

Nous nous sommes assis tous ensemble en un cercle, avec une bouteille en verre au milieu, et une place vide, juste à côté de moi. Je voulais demander pourquoi, mais Horokeu a éteint la lumière et j'ai eu autre chose à penser.

Déjà, Pirika-san avait des fou rires nerveux, de l'autre côté du cercle, et cela m'empêchait de me concentrer. De plus, quelqu'un a bousculé le groupe, provoquant grognements et exclamations, et s'est assis à côté de moi. J'ai cru à un retardataire – pourquoi n'en était-ce pas un ? Pas juste ! J'aurai préféré n'importe qui… Enfin.

La voix de Yoh-san a retentit :

- Bon, alors tout le monde connait les règles ? Quelqu'un fait tourner la bouteille et doit passer sept minutes dans la chambre du haut avec la personne désignée.  
- Qui commence ?  
- Maiden, lança Chocolove-san d'une voix brisée par le rire. Elle est nouvelle ici, autant qu'elle essaie !

Prise de court, je balbutiai, pas vraiment au point quand aux familiarités avec eux :

- Mais je…

Yoh m'interrompit, apparemment enchanté par la proposition – finalement il n'était peut-être pas si innocent que ça :

- Bonne idée ! Vas-y !

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Pas juste…

Je tâtonnai dans le noir à la recherche de la bouteille, la saisis, la fit tourner… Le frottement du verre contre le sol devint étrangement obsédant.

Au moment où elle s'arrêta, un projecteur s'alluma de la mezzanine, et éclaira la bouteille. Et lui.

- Ahah, Maiden-chan, bien visé !

Lui. Avec sa cape beige de Pache, ses longs cheveux bruns et brillants, et son pantalon ceinturé à mort.

Dieu me hait.

Il avait fallu que le sort choisisse Hao Asakura.

_"Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta now what's on your mind  
I'm out of control  
Cause you wanted it all  
You're so dangerous  
Mi biggest mistake…"_

* * *

POV Hao

_« I'm out of control  
Dangerous  
Don't you push to the limit  
Cause you know I'm hungry for you touch  
No doubt, I wanna be your lover  
They say just a pretender  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just cross my border now  
Standing face to face…"_

Jolie chanson, vraiment. Tout à fait appropriée. Faust est un très bon DJ, faut croire.

Maah, moi j'avais toutes les cartes en main. Pauvre Maiden-chan, quand même. Attendez, je viens de plaindre une fille parce qu'elle va finir avec moi ? Wouaille, je deviens grave avec les vies. Bah quoi, vous comptez en âge, je compte en vies, rhalala incultes.

Je me levai, souriant. Maiden-chan était plus blanche que d'habitude si c'était possible, et ses paupières clignaient comme le flash d'un appareil photo.

- Pas-Pas avec lui. Même pas en rêve.

Elle balbutiait maintenant. Lyserg, ou coincé numéro 3, capiche Otôto, coincé numéro 3, tenta de s'interposer, mais Yoh veillait au grain.

- Jeanne-sama n'a pas à…  
- Lyseeerg, Jeaaanne, c'est le jeu. Toi et Hao allez en haut, tous seuls comme des grands. T'inquiètes Lyserg, j'ai rajouté comme règle qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'entre-tuer.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je tendis la main à Maiden-chan, qui tremblait violemment. Elle pâlit encore, regarda ma main – gantée comme à mon habitude – et se retourna, montant les escaliers d'un pas précipité. J'haussais les épaules et grimpai à sa suite.

Et maintenant, à moi de continuer. Maiden-Hao-Love-Love-Plan, nan ? Go go go.

Je ferme la porte de la chambre d'amis derrière nous, et laisse mon regard se planter dans le sien. Elle tremble encore un peu, et me regarde avec méfiance. Je soupire. Et trouve un plan. A peine trente secondes se sont écoulées.

- On à deux solutions : on s'ignore pendant sept minutes et j'aurai perdu mon temps, ou on se pose des questions, et l'autre est obligé de dire la vérité, sans détour aucun.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Je préfère la première solution.  
- Moi pas. Alors, Maiden-chan, es-tu amoureuse ?

Elle reste silencieuse. Si je ne la retenais pas, elle se serait évanouie tellement la question était inattendue. Je laisse la connexion se faire. Je lui ai demandé si elle était amoureuse. Oui son cerveau fonctionne bien. Maintenant, une réponse ?

- N-Non ! Arrêtez de me tutoyer, s'il vous plait.

Elle rougit. Mignonne cette fille. Je la regarde intensément, attendant sa question.

- Quelle… Quelle est la personne la plus importante pour vous ?

Je souris. Pathétique tentative d'établir une stratégie.

- Asanoha. Ma mère. Elle est morte, si tu te pose la question. Je n'avais pas à dire tout ça, mais ça gagne du temps et on a plus que… Six minutes.

Elle rougit de s'être fait prendre. C'est à mon tour.

Deux minutes écoulées.

- Pourquoi me déteste-tu, Maiden-chan ?

_Parce qu'il a blessé les X-Laws, il est le mal, il a tué tant de gens, parce que… _Son esprit tourne à cent à l'heure. C'est drôle.

- Pour… Différentes raisons.  
- Ce n'est pas une réponse, je réplique, boudeur.

Et, pour la punir, je me colle à elle, sans la laisser partir. Elle tente de me repousser.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça, à la fin ?  
- Tu viens de perdre une question. J'en ai envie, Maiden-chan, voila tout.

Elle pâlit. Trois minutes écoulées.

- As-tu peur de moi ?  
- N-non.  
- Menteuse.

Je la soulève et la pose sur mes genoux. Elle se débat, mais ma poigne est du genre solide et j'ai pris des cours avec Anna-chan.

- Lâche-moi, Hao ! S'il te plait…

Elle tremble de nouveau, et quand elle me regarde, ses yeux sont brillants. Elle est belle.

- Tu me tutoie maintenant ? Mignon. Tu n'avais pas à mentir. C'est à toi de poser une question, Maiden-chan.

Le silence dure un moment.

- Est-ce que… Tu joue avec moi en ce moment ?

La réponse part toute seule. Quatre minutes écoulées.

- Non.

Et je l'embrassai. Elle avait un goût salé. Je souris en voyant que son esprit restait blanc de surprise.

Non, Maiden-chan. Je ne joue pas.

Et tu sais, en trois existences, aujourd'hui est peut-être le seul jour, Jeanne. Le seul où je ne joue pas.

_"Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta now what's on your mind  
I'm out of control  
Cause you wanted it all  
You're so dangerous  
Mi biggest mistake…"_

* * *

POV Anna :

Je crois que je vais tuer ce baka d'Asakura. Pas Yoh, hein, son frangin. Le môssieur-Shaman-Millénaire-ou-Hao-pour-les-intimes. J'avais déjà envie avant, je sais, mais là il dépasse la limite. Il est pas doué, d'accord. Il a besoin d'aide, d'accord.

Mais gâcher MA fête privée avec Yoh pour arriver à briser la glace – que dis-je, le béton armé – entre Maiden et lui !

C'est la faute de Yoh aussi. Ce baka amoureux de Bob et ses plans à la baka de service !

N'empèche que j'aime vraiment, mais vraiment moyen cette idée. De mettre Hao et Maiden ensemble, je veux dire. Parce qu'un à la fois, c'est coton, alors les deux !

Manquerait plus que Saati Saigan se mette avec eux et Yoh est fichu. Pour de bon.

Attendez, TROIS Dieux de plus de 500 000 points de furyouku CHACUN contre un pauv' gamin avec seulement 100 000 points. Il est même pas fichu, là, il est carbonisé.

Version gore.

La fin de la fête ? Bah Hao et Maiden sont redescendus au bout des sept minutes. Maiden était rouge comme une tomate, et le Millénaire avait un sourire supérieur. Je veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fait.

Le jeu à continué. Horo a fait une crise quand Ren et Tamao sont tombés ensemble, puis Lyserg est tombé sur Yoh – ledit Yoh m'a promis qu'il n'avait fait que lui expliquer le plan.

L'a intérêt.

Enfin, j'me fais pas trop de souci, Lyserg est trop coincé pour ce genre de choses – Hao l'appelle coincé numéro 3, l'a pas tort – et Yoh a trop peur de moi pour aller voir ailleurs.

Ensuite Horo a chopé Ren et lui a sans doute expliqué qu'il devait pas toucher à Tamao, ce que le Tao n'a pas écouté, et ça a dégénéré, alors ils sont tous montés pour les séparer, sauf Jeanne, Hao et moi. La seule chose qui soit apparue sur nous trois, c'est le sourire ironique pour le Shaman Millénaire, l'air inquiet pour la Maiden, et la neutralité habituelle pour moi. J'ai bu le reste de mon thé, parce que la table tremblait sous les coups d'en haut et que je ne voulais pas la renverser. Ils sont ensuite tous redescendus, Horo avec des cheveux en moins et Ren avec un tee-shirt déchiré.

Puis ce fut le tour de Yoh, et on est tombé ensemble.

Ce qu'on a fait ? Rien qui ne vous concerne.

On est redescendus au bout des sept minutes, moi toujours neutre et Yoh l'air d'un type qu'a fumé quelque chose de pas bon. Je suis tombée sur Hao, et on a passé les sept minutes à jouer à « je-te-regarde-je-marque-mon-territoire-tu-veux-me-faire-craquer ». Je crois que c'est lui qui a gagné, parce que j'ai baissé les yeux une seconde avant la fin.

Fichu Asakura.

J'aime pas perdre quand c'est lui qui gagne.

Tour d'Hao. Jeanne. Quelle surprise. Ils sont remontés, sans protester cette fois, et sont redescendus. Jeanne encore plus rouge qu'auparavant, et Hao encore de meilleure humeur si c'était possible.

Fichu Asakura.

J'aime pas quand il est content.

On a mangé. Yoh avait bien préparé son truc, avec des nourritures très variées – européennes, asiatiques, américaines. Je suis restée sur les sushi, comme Yoh. Ren a partagé un verre de lait avec Tamao. Je sais qu'Hao n'a fait que manger des escargots, alors qu'il a clamé à Yoh qu'il détestait ça – mais Lyserg avait eu le malheur de dire que c'était un plat français, et Maiden semblait aimer.

Alors il a tout mangé. Sans même grimacer. Juste en rajoutant du shoyu en masse.

Fichu Asakura.

J'aime pas quand il fait nawak.

Ensuite, Hao, Jeanne et Lyserg durent partir. Après quelques minutes de disputes entre Lyserg et Hao – étrangement, Jeanne n'y prit pas part – ils se séparèrent…

J'ai eu la drôle d'impression que les yeux des deux Shamans de classe des Dieux ne se quittaient pas.

Rien qu'une impression, n'est ce pas…

C'était bien, ce jeu.

C'aurait été mieux, quand même, si je n'avais pas su qu'Opachô, caché dans l'ombre, pointait la bouteille dans le sens que Hao lui indiquait.

…

Vraiment mieux.

* * *

**Hao:** Ahah, Maiden-chan ~

**Jeanne:** ... *rouge* ... *tombe par terre*

**Lyserg:** Aaah! Jeanne-sama!

**Hao:** Et c'est ça l'opposition? Je suis sensé rire là?

**Rain:** A qui le dis-tu, ma plus grande rivale (enfin, elle me conidère comme telle, mais la réprocité...) en est à me donner le nom du rival dans Pokémon HeartGold...


	2. Ce que les autres ne voient pas

**Nom :** Ce que les autres ne voient pas.

**Auteur :** Rain on your back

**Disclaimer :** SK a son auteur, SI (Shutter Island) au sien, le scénario me revient, là. Ah, je crois que « la plus Iron des Maiden » m'est venu après avoir relu (allez la lire franchement) une fic, le tribunal des grands délires shamaniques me semble-t-il… %)

**Note :** Encore un plan de Yoh, donc je le mets là. L'histoire de ce truc… Pendant les pubs avant de voir le film… J'ai imaginé les Shamans le voir aussi. Et pendant le film, j'ai continué %) N'empèche, SI est un de ces films… Profond. Pour ceux qui l'ont pas vu, spoilers évidents. Ah, SPOILERS SI Dolores est la femme du héros, et Rachel sa fille. Eh… Jeanne est… TRES innocente – OOC oui. Je sais même pas pourquoi. Allez, pour une fois que je fais de Hao et Jeanne des OOC… %)

**

* * *

**Yoh avait un nouveau plan. Il avait toujours des plans.

Et celui-là était génial, de son point de vue. Réellement génial.

Ils allaient, tous les huit –Anna, Ren, Horo, Choco, Lyserg, Hao, Jeanne et lui – voir un film, nommé Shutter Island. Yoh avait à peine écouté le propos du film, le nom lui plaisait – et quand il voulait quelque chose, il trouvait toujours le moyen de convaincre ceux qu'il voulait emmener dans ses délires.

Donc, ce film. Et puis son Nii-san qui regardait la 'tite Maiden avec… Disons insistance et intérêt. Une idée s'était formée dans son esprit.

- Nii-san, j'suis désolé, tu vas devoir t'installer sur les sièges du côté.

Hao leva un sourcil. Son petit frère + sourire angélique, jamais bon ménage. Anna lui lança un regard oblique, un énorme pot de pop-corn dans les mains, Lyserg et Ren serrèrent les poings, et le reste du groupe resta indifférent. Six personnes installées sur toute la rangée principale, et une salle pleine… Bah, sur le côté, on voyait mieux de toute façon.

- … A côté de qui ? Je sais par Diethel qu'il y a huit personnes, et il n'y en a que six ici…  
- Ahah, tu vas voir ~  
- Yoh. Ton esprit est un livre ouvert.  
- … Oups.  
- Avec _elle _?  
- Tu devrais te voir quand tu la regarde, Nii-san.  
- Qui l'a emmenée ici ?  
- Lyserg. Qui d'autre ?  
- Diethel aurait du savoir que ce film était pour les plus de douze ans.  
- Haooo ! Elle est pas si jeune que ça ! Quatre ans ont passé depuis le début du SF, baka Nii-san !  
- Mouais. Je passe sur le baka pour aujourd'hui… J'y vais.  
- Bon film ~

Le plus grand des Asakura soupira, puis réfléchit un instant. Après tout cela pouvait être intéressant. _Très_ intéressant.

Il arriva près d'elle silencieusement. La fille aux cheveux d'argent n'avait pas vraiment changé, juste grandi depuis le Shaman Fight, devenant plus adulte. Elle tenait un livre et semblait réfléchir au moyen le plus sûr de garder sa page sans abîmer l'objet.

Il eut un large sourire et sauta le strapontin, s'installant avec un grand naturel.

- Alors, Maiden-chan, comment va la plus Iron des Maiden ?

Elle cria de surprise, puis couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, rougissant de son éclat. Puis elle pâlit en reconnaissant l'Asakura.

- Jolies couleurs. Rouge et blanc. Très Maidenien.  
- H-H-Hao ?  
-Ouii, c'est mon nom. Je crois.

L'albinos se leva, saisissant son sac, prête à partir mais acculée contre le mur. Il remarqua que ses doigts étaient crispés et ses genoux légèrement fléchis.

- Ehhhh ! Arrête, on va pas se battre ici quand même ? Y'a plus de place ailleurs toute façon, et pis tu vas pas gâcher un billet… J'promets de rien faire de répréhensible.

_Reste à définir répréhensible._

La jeune fille accepta tant bien que mal de se rassoir, mais elle était tellement sur le bord du siège qu'elle risquait de tomber à chaque instant. Il eut un léger sourire puis décida de jouer le bon psychopathe en manque d'action.

- Au fait, je croyais ce film interdit aux moins de douze ans ?  
- Pour votre gouverne, j'ai quinze ans.  
- On dirait pas ~ Au fait, arrête de me vouvoyer, ça me vieillit affreusement.

Prévenant l'air borné de la jeune fille, il sourit et continua :

- Si tu ne me tutoie pas, j'irais torturer un peu Lunettes et sa brunette de copine.  
- Arrête.

Elle le regarda, la haine remplissant ses yeux.

- Ne joue pas à tes jeux avec moi.  
- N'empèche que ça marche ~

Et voila, encore une fois il l'avait juste comme il la voulait. Elle secoua la tête et tourna le regard vers les publicités, résolue à ne plus penser au jeune homme.

Jeanne fut cependant interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une tête brune et ébouriffée, qui sauta sur les genoux d'Hao. Celui-ci, amusé, sourit.

- Opachô.  
- Hao-samaaa ! Hao-sama va bien ?  
- Oui. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Opachô peut aller s'assoir à côté de Seyram ? Hao-samaaaa, Seyram l'est toute seuuuule ! Si Hao-sama veut bien ?  
- Bien sûr, Opachô. Après tout elle a pas invité le Golem lui-même à ce que je sache…

Le petit Africain s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Jeanne leva un sourcil.

- V… Tu ne l'as pas amené voir ce film, quand même ?  
- Mais naaaan, il est dans la salle d'à côté… Voir un dessin animé… Dont je ne me rappelle pas le titre. Je crois que les maîtres du Golem et la gamine des Gandharas y sont aussi… Ah ! Ca s'appelait Dragons… Qu'est ce qu'ils en connaissent d'abord…

Elle soupira et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

_Et dire qu'il est sensé être mon pire ennemi…_

- Etait ! Etait sensé, Maiden-chan !  
- … Je te prierai de ne pas me donner un surnom aussi irrespectueux. Et de ne pas lire mon esprit.

Il la regarda d'un air ébahi.

- Mais zen quoi ! On est au cinéma, un endroit humain, j'vais être malade tant je suis claustrophobe, alors je peux t'appeler comme je veux et lire ce que je veux, nan ? En plus l'esprit j'y peux rien. C'est juste… Comme quand tu crie quelque chose, les gens l'entendent, nan ?

Silence.

- Youhou, Maiden-chan ?

Silence.

- Maiden-chaaaaaan ?

Silence.

- … Hao Asakura… Claustrophobe ?  
- Eh ouais. Manque de pot. Sinan, quoi de new chez les X ? Le blondinet a cassé ses lunettes combien de fois depuis le Shaman Fight ?  
- _Marco_ va bien, merci.  
- Tssk. Il est blond, non ?  
- Et _Marco_ a un nom.  
- Et _Lunettes_ a une copine, à ce que j'en sais. Comment elle fait pour le supporter ?  
- Comment _Anna-san_ fait pour te supporter ? Tais-toi, idiot d'Asakura, le film commence.  
- Bouh.

Durant tout le début du film elle l'ignora. Jusqu'à un certain moment du moins.

Il sentait l'esprit de la jeune fille frissonner. Ce film n'était vraiment pas pour elle, comme il l'avait pensé. Jeanne était sur le point de craquer.

_- Vous n'avez pas d'amis._

Il releva l'accoudoir entre eux deux et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, qui rougit telle une pivoine.

- H-Hao !  
- Tu peux être sûre que tu en auras besoin. Cesse de penser à ta réputation, Jeanne. On est au cinéma, il fait noir, personne ne te verra.

La jeune fille ne trouva apparemment pas de réponse à cela. Elle tenta de détacher le bras du brun, sans succès, alors elle retourna son attention au film.

Elle tint bon jusqu'à l'explosion de la voiture, et de la vision de Rachel et Dolores, fantômes intouchés par les flammes. Puis Jeanne ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

Hao resserra son emprise autour de l'épaule de l'albinos et regarda vaguement la fin du film, plus concentré sur les épaules tremblantes de sa voisine.

_- Qu'est ce qui est le mieux : vivre comme un monstre ou mourir comme un héros ?_

_Question intéressante._

A la fin du film, elle s'était endormie. Il la prit dans ses bras comme le héros l'avait fait avec sa fille, et se dégagea des sièges.

Yoh s'activait à faire lever tout le monde. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient encaissé plus ou moins difficilement. Voyant le corps de Jeanne, le plus jeune se précipita.

-Otôto.  
- Nii-san ! Maiden va bien ?  
- Pas trop. Diethel aurait du se rappeler qu'elle est plus jeune que nous.  
- De toute façon, ç'a été pareil pour tout le monde. Même Anna a été ébranlée.  
- Même. Nous sommes majeurs, contrairement à elle. Occupe toi d'Opachô et de la fille Munzer avant notre retour.  
- Compris.

Son frère s'éloigna dans l'obscurité et disparut dans les flammes.

* * *

Quand Jeanne s'éveilla, tout était blanc. Elle se redressa lentement, repoussant une cape qui avait été posée sur elle. Elle cligna des yeux. Elle connaissait cette cape. Et elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui puisse faire un feu comme celui-ci, s'élevant de la neige.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux puis se releva, et sortit de la grotte où elle était. Hao était assis sur le bord de l'à-pic rocheux, le regard perdu dans les montagnes.

- Tu m'emmènes sur une montagne pour me faire oublier des falaises ?  
- Désolé. J'aime cet endroit, et je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi.  
- Les autres ?  
- Yoh s'en occupe.

Elle regarda son propre souffle se transformer en buée dans l'air froid. Pourtant, elle-même se sentait bien, pas spécialement refroidie.

La proximité du Shaman Millénaire sans doute.

Celui-ci prit la parole :

- Les humains… Sont mauvais. Ils l'ont toujours été.  
- Je ne savais pas…Que ça pouvait aller si loin.  
-Et pourtant nous ne sommes pas des ignorants en la matière. Tu vois, tu es encore jeune, Maiden-chan.

Il y eut un silence.

- Pourquoi… M'avoir emmenée ici ?  
- Je n'allais pas te laisser dans ce trou noir de cinéma.  
- Si claustrophobe que ça ?  
- Da yo nee.

Un temps.

- La vraie raison ?

Hao leva la tête vers elle.

- Uh ?  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? Vraiment.  
- … Je vois des choses que les autres ne voient pas.

Jeanne le laissa continuer.

- Je vois une fille qui n'a jamais réellement vécu et qui s'abstient comme si elle était éternelle, alors qu'elle peut mourir demain. Je vois les autres laisser faire sans réagir. Je vois les zones d'ombres s'agrandir. Je te vois perdre pied.

Il se releva, s'éloignant du rebord et l'éloignant avec lui.

La jeune fille se crispa lors qu'il s'approcha. Quand leurs visages ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle ferma les yeux, perdant sa respiration.

_Au… Au secours…_

Il se recula, surpris. La jeune fille tremblait comme jamais. Elle regarda le sol, l'air coupable.

- D-Désolée ! Je ne suis pas… Pas prête à…

Hao baissa la tête à son tour, puis lui tourna le dos. La jeune fille garda les yeux baissés. Il y eut encore un silence.

- Ramène-moi… S'il te plait.  
- …

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'albinos, et ils furent de retour devant le cinéma. Puis le brun la relâcha.

- D'habitude, les règles ne sont pas mon fort… Mais je suis capable de t'attendre.  
- … Merci.

L'ancienne Iron Maiden se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa l'Asakura sur la joue, puis se recula, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

- Désolée…

Et elle partit.

Ombre dans la nuit.

Mais, une fois encore, il voyait des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas.

* * *

**Yoh :** Ahah, won again.

**Hao:** … Depis quand j'attends, moi? J'croyais que Rain me prenait pour un grand gamin incap' de réfléchir deux secondes?

**Jeanne :** … Je vais même pas commenter…

**Rain :** … C'fou ce que je me sens aimée…


End file.
